No Me Without You
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Emma wants Carl.Will wants Emma.But Emma secretly wants Will.When the glee kids perform at the Christmas party,Quinn and Rachel come up with some songs that our teachers can realate to,what will go on at the party? Wemma, Squinn, Finchel, Brittana, Tike.
1. Super Smart Christmas Plans

**Okay, I know the glee kids are involved a lot now, but it's will be A LOT more wemma in the next chapter : ) Plus, it might not be so fluffy and happy later on, but I'm not sure. Anyways, here you are!**

"This is just another chance for that Neanderthal Dave Karofsky to push me into something, we'll be covered in slushy's before the night's even halfway through!" Kurt complained as Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana and himself all stared at the flier in the corridor:

McKinley High Christmas Party! Next Friday, 8 'til Late!

"I'll protect you, Kurt!" Brittany smiled, wanting to help her friend.

Kurt laughed. "Thanks Brittany."

Santana smiled at the blonde girl. "Nobody will mess with us, right Brit?"

Brittany shook her head. "No way!"

"Fabulous, now that I don't have to worry about that; I am going to start on what to wear; Mercedes, Tina?" He turned to them. "The wonderful world of more fashion awaits us!"

Mercedes grinned. "Hell yeah." And she and Tina followed Kurt eagerly down the hall.

"What about _our _dresses San?" Brittany wondered, before a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh, I know! We could wear matching outfits!"

"Uh, thanks Brit." Santana smiled. "But I'm going in a stunning one of a kind dress!" She strode off, plotting in her head all the possibilities for her clothing; leaving Brittany quite upset.

/

As soon as Rachel entered glee club, she started to rant. "Mr Shuester, I think that glee club should perform some songs at the Christmas event this year; last year's music was run by the Cheerios and… Well, as much as I enjoyed hearing Brittany on the flute, I just think she could a better job and sing, with us."

Mr Shue smiled. "I'll talk to Figgins, I think that's a great idea Rachel!"

/

"This is a terrible idea!"

"Oh be quiet Sue!" Figgins sat at his desk, trying to calm the member of the faculty down. "Shue, I think it's a good idea, as long as there is no more Britney Spears… The letters of complaint from parents are still filling up my car! People moaning because their children have been coming home, singing Toxic. One student even tried to dress up as Miss Spears! The parents were not happy people, Will!"

"Okay, sure, no Britney." Will agreed, smiling and turning to leave.

There was a noise from Sue. "This isn't over Will!"

He sighed. "Of course it's not Sue, you've still got to come up with another useless plan to try and break up glee." He laughed, leaving the two other teachers.

/

Quinn strode through the hallways. It felt good to be back as head cheerleader; and now she had Sam. She smiled to herself, he was so sweet and kind to her, even though, sometimes she knew she didn't deserve it.

"Hey Mr Shue." Quinn greeted, noticing the Spanish teacher who was about to go into the staff lounge.

"Hi Quinn." He smiled back, before opening the glass door and moving toward a free table.

Quinn watched him for a while. She was curious to why he was sitting with Coach Beiste and not Miss Pillsbury…

She frowned as Miss P didn't even say hi to him, or look at him in that stupid lovey-dovey way she used to. What was going on with them?

She shook her head and pushed the strange feeling to the back of her head when she heard the bell ring.

/

"No way am I singing this!" Puck protested, reading the song list Rachel was passing round.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well then what do you suggest, Noah?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know, just not a millions songs by Barbran Strisand."

"Barbr-a Stris-end!" Rachel said loudly, annoyed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea." Quinn spoke from the back of the room, everyone turned to look at her. When everyone waited for her to continue, she did. "I saw Mr Shue just now, he looked really sad. And when he went into the teacher's lounge he sat next to Coach Beiste."

"So?" Sam frowned, looking at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Oh no!" Kurt suddenly said.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt…" Quinn told him. "And I think you're right."

"About what?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "He always sits with Miss Pillsbury, well he used to. Until she got that dentist boyfriend."

"I like him." Santana said, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course _you _do." She hissed.

"Anyway, he and Miss P had a thing going on." Kurt said.

"How can we be sure?" Puck asked. "Not that I care."

"I saw them kissing." Rachel told the group.

"What!" Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina all gasped.

"Oh my God, really?" Tina said, eyes wide.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, Rachel nodded.

"I'm totally sure." She confirmed.

"Hot damn." Mercedes grinned, "How cute!"

"Well, they're obviously not a couple now." Quinn said sadly.

"She's with the dentist." Brittany sighed.

Everyone thought for a moment, Rachel and Kurt silently trying to think of plans of some sort; Quinn was also thinking hard, she needed to help Mr Shue. When she'd been pregnant he had helped her so much. She needed to help him now.

"He's seemed okay in rehearsal." Finn said then, breaking the silence.

"Not the first few days back, he was actually really distracted." Artie pointed out.

"I have a plan!" Rachel squeaked, coming out of her thinking trance.

"Spill." Mercedes ordered, the rest of the club nodded.

"Okay, so, you know the Christmas concert is coming up?"

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Well, we could sing two different songs, one for how Mr Shue feels about Miss Pillsbury and the other one-"

"For how Miss P feels about Mr Shue?" Quinn finished.

"…Well, yes. Then they fall back in love and she dumps Carl and our two teachers live happily ever after!" Rachel said excitedly.

"It won't happen just like that, Rach." Mercedes told her. "Miss P likes Carl, and I think Mr Shue must've hurt her along the way, y'know, his ex-wife and all. We can still sing them songs, but we need to do more to get them together."

"We could make them dance together!" Sam suggested.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, and then when they're dancing we can sing the songs!"

"We'll secretly spy on them and stuff!" Brittany smiled.

"Okay, song." Rachel sat down next to Finn, she began thinking again.

"Afternoon guys," Mr Shue came in then; everyone sat down and smiled.

"Okay people, operation Shuebury is in tact!" Kurt whispered.

"Shuebury?" Brittany frowned.

"It's Shue and Pillsbury combined, Brit." Santana explained to the blonde cheerio.

"Oh, Shuebury! I get it!" She smiled.

**That was the first Chapter : ) Should I go on?**

**Reviews are love 3 **


	2. Who Likes Who?

**Chapter Two is up : )**

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Tina grinned, looking around the decorated hall. She turned to Mike. "Do you want to dance?"

Mike smiled, holding out his hand for her. "You look so pretty." He told her.

"Thank you." She blushed, looking down at the long, strapless navy blue dress she was wearing.

/

Sam twirled Quinn around the dance floor, she was grinning widely as they danced together. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she looked thoughtfully at him.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled. "This is… Sort of… Perfect. Being here, with you."

He didn't know what to tell her. He felt the same way about her; she was so beautiful, and could be so kind and sweet. Not knowing what to say, he kissed her instead.

Quinn's dark pink dress was perfect for her, Quinn was so happy that she had picked it out; because Sam seemed to like it. It came down to her knees and the bottom of the dress left room for her to move. The top was strapless and she wore her cross necklace around her neck. Her hair was to curly and pushed in a low ponytail to one side of her head. She wore perfect pink high heels that looked amazing.

Quinn was having one of the best nights that she had had in a long time…

/

Neither Santana or Puck were paying attention to one another. Puck stared angrily as Sam danced happily with Quinn, and Santana had her arms folded and was watching as Brittany and Artie attempted to dance together.

Santana and Puck both sighed, they looked at each other.

"You want to dance with Brittany, don't you?" Puck smirked.

"So what?" She said. "You want to be with Quinn."

"She has Sam." Puck reminded the cheerleader.

"And?" Santana grinned, leaving Puck to go and get Brittany.

/

"I love you." Finn smiled at Rachel, looking down at her.

She grinned "I know. I love you to, Finn."

Finn spun her around and Rachel's black, knee length dress floated out as she moved.

"You're beautiful." Finn told her. "The dress is perfect. You are perfect."

"Thank you." Rachel blushed. "You look nice to." She smiled at Finn's tux as he looked down at the low cut dress with the thin straps.

"Plan Shuebury will commence soon guys." Mercedes danced past them, moving toward Tina.

Rachel grinned.

/

Kurt wasn't dancing, he was to busy texting Blaine. He smiled as he got a reply.

_Be strong, Dave won't hurt you… Be courageous._

Kurt really liked Blaine, anyone could see that. Mercedes had asked him as soon as she saw all the texts. Kurt couldn't deny it… If only Blaine felt the same way…

/

"You're not going to fail me Jacob, or a certain video will hit YouTube." Sue threatened.

"Uh, yes Miss Sylvester. I won't fail." Jacob saluted.

"Don't do that. It's not like I own you."

"Sorry." He apologised,

Sue laughed. "I'm just kidding. I do. I love it, salute me again and then get the hell out of here!"

Jacob saluted and then left to do his part of the plan.

Sue smiled Will and Irma would be fired by the end of the night.

/

"Hey Mr Shue!" Finn grinned at the teacher.

"Hey guys!" Will smiled, greeting Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. "Are you ready to go and sing?"

They all nodded.

"What's up with Miss P?" Mercedes asked Will, looking over at the table where Emma sat on her own.

"Aw, she looks so sad." Rachel sighed.

Will looked at Emma, and then stared at the kids, confused. "What?"

"Maybe you should ask her to dance, Mr Shue. She looks kinds lonely." Finn suggested.

Will shrugged. "Why not. See you later, guys." He left them.

Rachel smiled. "Now for Part B!"

/

"Hey Em." Will came up to her, smiling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She replied.

"Uh- do you want to dance?" He asked quickly, "The kids are about to sing."

"Oh, um, okay. Sure." She accepted. He helped her onto the dance floor.

"You look stunning, by the way," He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Will could've sworn he saw her turn a little red, he couldn't really tell in the disco lighting…

That's when Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt all took to the stage, they each had a micro phone in their hand. The music began, it was slow and calm. But Will was confused, they didn't practice this song in rehearsals…

Artie started to sing, the song was beautiful:

_Find me here,_

_And speak to me, _

_I want to feel you,_

_I need to hear you…_

Finn took over from Artie, his smooth voice filled the room:

_You are the light,_

_That's leading me,_

_To the place,_

_Where I find peace again…_

Kurt smiled, he wasn't really thinking of Mr Shue and Miss P when he was singing this, he was thinking more of Blaine…

_You are the strength,_

_That keeps me walking,_

_You are the hope, _

_That keeps me trusting…_

Quinn's angelic voice cut in, She -like Kurt- was thinking more of Sam, she looked at her boyfriend and smiled. Will grinned at Emma, she looked at him and smiled slightly as well.

_You are the life,_

_To my soul,_

_You are my purpose, _

_You're everything…_

Rachel sung after Quinn, she took Finn's hand:

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_ And not be moved by you,_

_Would you tell me how could it be,_

_Any better than this, _

_Yeah…_

Sam grinned as Quinn sung again, their eyes locked,

_You calm the storms,_

_And you give me rest,_

_You hold me in your hands,_

_You won't let me fall…_

Brittany gazed at Santana, who was looking up at her, Brittany smiled at her friend:

_You steal my heart,_

_And you take my breath away,_

_Would you take me in,_

_Would you take me deeper, now…_

Will looked at Emma, the kids seemed to be singing a song that expressed his feelings toward Emma perfectly, he knew the song well and started to whisper Lifehouse's sweet words into Emma's ear as Artie sung again.

_And how can I stand here with you, _

_And not be moved by you,_

_Would you tell me how could it be,_

_ Any better than this…_

The song got louder and Mercedes belted out the next words:

_Cause you're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_ You're everything, everything…_

Quinn sung the next part just as loudly, she was still grinning brightly at Sam.

_You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything…_

Kurt repeated the words, thinking of Blaine:

_You're all I want, _

_You're all I need, _

_You're everything, everything…_

Mercedes took over again:

_You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_Everything, everything... _

Rachel looked down at Will and Emma, she nudged Quinn and the two girls grinned at each other. Rachel sung her line, the song went quiet again.

_How can I stand here with you…_

Finn looked at Rachel and sung:

_And not be moved by you…_

Kurt smiled at all the other glee club members as they watched the two teachers talking and dancing with each other.

_Would you tell me how could it be._

Brittany sung softly

._Any better than this…_

Mercedes's voice was quiet and controlled:

_Whoa… Any better than…_

They all finished the song…

_This._

The song finished and Will and Emma are left gazing at each other as everyone around them claps loudly.

"That was-" Emma started.

"That was great." Will said.

Emma nodded. "Great… I uh- excuse me." She rushed off in the direction of the toilet. Will shook his head, taking in everything that had just happened.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked Will as Finn helped her off the stage.

"I don't really know." Will replied as another song started. "Why did you guys change your song list?"

Rachel shrugged. "We got inspiration, the song was Quinn's idea."

She and Finn left Will alone.

/

"Carl, Carl, Carl… I'm dating _Carl_." Emma told herself, looking into the bathroom mirror. She sighed and looked at her dress. It was knee length and black, there were no straps and it showed off Emma's figure perfectly. She took in another deep breath and pulled at her short ponytail to tighten it. "Carl, not Will…" She said again, before leaving the room.

Brittany opened her toilet cubical, she had to tell Santana what she had just heard!

/

"Do you want something to drink, Mr Shuester?" Jacob offered, holding out a glass of fruit punch toward the Spanish teacher.

"Uh- no thanks Jacob." He replied.

Jacob went to leave, but then he caught Sue's eye. She held up her laptop to show YouTube. Jacob turned back around. "Try it, uh- Miss Pillsbury made it." He lied.

"Oh, alright then." Will said, taking the punch, he didn't know that Emma had done the drinks…

Jacob smiled creepily and left, Sue nodded from the corner.

"Hm." The punch tasted good. Will went over to the bowl and took some more. This tasted _really _good.

/

"Santana!" Brittany rushed over to her best friend. "Santana!"

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Santana frowned.

"Miss P was in the loo, and she kept saying, 'Carl, Carl, Carl!' "

Santana stared. "Err. What?"

"She said. 'Carl, not Will!'. Will is Mr Shue's name!" She told Santana. "Quinn told me."

"Go and tell Rachel, she cares about this more than I do."

"Come on San, first you decline dressing up in the same clothes and now you won't even _pretend_ to care when I tell you things, what's wrong?" Brittany wondered, gazing at Santana in confusion.

Santana shuffled and blushed- which was something she never did. She couldn't tell Brittany. Brittany couldn't know, or Santana's bitchy badass reputation as the girl who sleeps with every fit guy in the school would totally drop from a ten to a zero.

So, instead of telling Brit the truth; Santana was a bitch. "Nothing's wrong with _me_, Brittany."

Santana hoped that Brit wouldn't get the insulting comment. Unfortunately. She did.

Her eyes started to water. "This is like that time when you hit me in 2nd Grade. But one million times worse."

"Brittany." Santana started, but the cheerio had already left.

She sighed. Brittany could never know how much Santana loved her.

/

Emma sat back at her table, feeling incredibly lonely. She sighed and watched as Will danced energetically around the floor with Tina and Mercedes. She averted her eyes away from the Spanish teacher to look at Finn and Rachel as they danced together, the two kids were whispering quietly; Finn looked over at Will and then at me. But he switched his glance when he saw me watching him.

It wouldn't be hard for a blind man- or woman- to see how annoyed Puck and Santana were. Santana, in her short black dress, had her arms folded and was glaring angrily at Artie who was with Brittany and Puck had his eyes only on Quinn.

"Miss Pillsbury?" The nervous voice of Jacob made Emma turn around. He was holding a glass jug.

"Um, hello Jacob," Emma greeted, forcing a smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

"Mr Shuester was wondering if you wanted a drink?" He lied, Emma frowned.

"What?"

"He made it himself," He lied again, saying exactly what Sue had told him to. He didn't know why Coach Sylvester was asking him to go around and offer the two members of staff punch, but if he didn't do as she ordered, she would post a _certain _video onto YouTube.

She still didn't look to sure, but she took the jug anyway; making sure not to touch his hands. "T-Thank you, Jacob. Tell Mr Shuester I uh- appreciate it, I am quite thirsty."

As soon as she left, she got out her antibacterial wipes and scrubbed at the handle.

Emma took a glass and poured herself some of the punch, then she looked back over at Will. He was drinking the exactly same drink.

She shrugged and took a sip.

Normally she didn't like fruit punch, but this was actually quite good.

**There you are : ) I'm going on holiday on Friday, so I'll try to get a quick chapter up by then, but I probably won't manage it… Reviews would be a lovely thing to come back and read!**


	3. A Drunken Confession

**Some people might've died from the shock of seeing this notification in their email inbox, so, sorry. Thank you for sticking by this story and I apologise for my sucky updating skills. But the 2****nd**** half of this chapter is good, so read on! : )**

There was a single spotlight in the middle of the stage it landed on Quinn as she started to sing softly…

_It's just you and me,_

_And there's no one around,_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_It's a long way down,_

_I've been trying to breathe,_

_But I'm fighting for air,_

_I'm at an all time low,_

_With no place to go,_

_But you're always there…_

Emma felt different, she felt a lot lighter and happier than she had twenty minutes ago. She swayed as Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all sung in perfect harmony.

_When everything falls apart,_

_And it seems like the world,_

_Is crashing at my feet…_

Brittany took centre stage.

_You like me the best,_

_When I'm a mess,_

_When I'm my own worst enemy…_

Emma thought for a moment, this song made her think of someone, she frowned, trying to think as Rachel was whispering the sweet lyrics through her microphone.

_You make me feel beautiful, (Beautiful)_

_When I have nothing left to prove,_

_And I can't imagine,_

_How I'd make it through…_

The music got louder, all of the girls stood in a line with Mercedes in the middle, Quinn and Rachel either side of her Brittany was next to Quinn and Santana was on the other side of Rachel. Tina stood next to Brittany. All the boys stood behind them as Mercedes belted out the next lines.

_There's no me without you,_

_No me without you, no, no…_

Finn stood forward and took Rachel's hand and they both sung together.

_You hear what I say,_

_When I don't say a word,_

_You are my rising sun,_

_You're the place I run,_

_You know how it hurts…_

Emma swayed, she was to calm and indulged in the kids performance to notice Will's eyes watching her, everyone on the stage sung now.

_When everything falls apart,_

_And it seems like the world,_

_Is crashing at my feet,_

_You like me the best,_

_When I'm a mess…_

Quinn sung by herself again, one hand in Sam's palm; the other was wrapped around Brittany's.

_When I'm my own worst enemy…_

Emma was to busy smiling to notice Brittany look across at Santana sadly. Then the blonde cheerio turned to Quinn, and the two girls sung softly together.

_And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better',_

_I believe you._

Rachel took over…

_And I wish that somehow I could see me,_

_The way you do._

Quinn sung again,

_With my imperfections,_

_You think I'm perfect,_

_When it's not easy,_

_You make it worth it!_

Emma looked around, her head feeling light and happier now, she took another sip of her third glass of fruit punch. She was so enthralled in what the kids were singing that she didn't notice Jacob cringe in the corner and Sue's expression break into a grin next to him.

The lights dimmed and Mercedes finished off the song,

_There's no me without you,_

_No me without you, no, no, no…_

Emma stood up and clapped enthusiastically ignoring the stares of the people around her. "Hurray Glee club, Yay!"

A few people started at her, but she didn't see them. Will clapped the glee kids, and watched Emma. His eyes losing focus every now and again.

Emma finished clapping and sat back down, feeling slightly light headed and drowsy.

/

"Does Miss Pillsbury look drunk to you?" Rachel asked everyone as they left the stage. The watched as the guidance councillor was swaying softly in her chair.

"Puck…" Quinn glared at the boy, who had always been well known to spike things. "Did you put alcohol in the punch again?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey! It wasn't me this time, I swear. I know Miss P hates that kinda stuff."

Brittany looked around ditzely. "Then… who was it?"

Santana's eyes narrowed as she looked into the corner of the room, where Sue was standing. "I think I know."

Mercedes followed Santana's gaze. "Aw, _Hell no_!"

"What?" Brittany said, confused.

"Can't she just leave us alone!" Rachel folded her arms angrily.

"Who?" Finn asked, looking around.

"Coach Sylvester." Quinn sighed.

Rachel turned back to the group, "What are we going to do? She's obviously spiked the punch with alcohol."

They all looked over to Miss Pillsbury, who had started to cry.

"Is she… okay?" Sam asked, watching the red headed teacher.

"I'll go and talk to her." Quinn let go of Sam's hand and started walking towards Emma.

Then Puck looked around. "Wait… Where's Mr Shue?"

The Spanish teacher was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go look for him." Finn offered, leaving the group.

"Whasuuppp McKinley!"

"Oh sweet Jesus." Mercedes' eyes went wide, they all looked up at the stage.

"Hey guys!" Will grinned down at them, waving his hands.

"Mr Shuester, people are staring at you." Rachel told him as some of the dancers had stopped to see what was going on.

"I'm gunna sing a song!" Will told them all.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tina said, Mike nodded.

"Do you want to go outside and get some air, Mr Shue?" Mike asked the teacher. Will jumped down from the stage and patted Mike on the back. "That sounds like an _awesome _idea, Other Asian!"

"His names Mike." Tina put in.

Will laughed drunkenly. "Hey, it's his girlfriend… Asian."

"Uh-let's go outside, Mr Shue." Rachel said, she was about to take him away when Finn appeared.

"Oh thank God, Finn, here!" Rachel shoved Will in his direction. "Take him outside for a while."

"W-what?"

"Go!" Rachel pushed them towards the door.

"Bye Rachel!" Will waved, as Finn took him away.

/

"Miss Pillsbury?" Quinn sat down in the chair next to Emma. "Are you okay?"

Emma lifted her head off the table. "No, Quinn. I'm not." She sobbed.

"Oh, um, what's the matter."

"Will! Will's the matter… And the fact that I have no more punch left." She looked sadly into the empty plastic cup.

"Mr Shue? What did he do?" Quinn asked, acting like she had no idea what was going on with Mr Shuester.

"He kissed Shelby, and April, and God know how many other woman!"

"Wait… He kissed Rachel's mom?"

Emma nodded sadly. "We were sort of dating, and then he just starts making out with women on his couch."

"He really upset you, then?"

She nodded again, "I was in love with him."

"Do you still love him?"

Emma didn't answer for a very long time, but when she did, she almost sounded sober. "I don't want to."

Quinn smiled and rubbed the guidance councillor's shoulder sympathetically. "Thank you Miss P."

"For what?" Emma asked, sounding confused and drunk again.

"Nothing." The smile didn't fade off her face as she went to find the rest of the glee club.

_Miss P still loves Mr Shue._

**That's short, considering how long y'all had to wait. But I like the 2****nd**** half of this chapter a lot, and I hope you do to!**

**I wasn't keen on updating this, but then I read all you lovely reviews and it made me update… so… if want a quicker update… REVIEW! : )**


End file.
